Heart and Glory
by FictionOtaku
Summary: Harry Potter is the greatest Auror in London. Recently, the Minister of Magic has sent him to Hogwarts for a checkup. With Harry Potter back in school, and a new Headmaster, what kind of chaos will he cause this time?  M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Minister of Magic had always been an important person, both to the Wizarding world and the Muggle community. Mussing over this, Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding world, stepped out of one of the many enchanged elevators in the Ministry of Magic, third floor.

Working his way through paper airplanes and frantic Aurors, Harry stood in front of his own desk, smiling to himself. It had only been five years since the fall of Voldemort, and yet he was already the best known Auror to his peers. Turning and placing his cloak over the back of his chair, Harry's green eyes lit up at the sight of a brightly colored message on his desk. Holding back a laugh, Harry opened the much-less-messy way of communication. Only a few words peeked out at him.

'My office. Noon. Amelia's expecting you.' Harry's smile fell.

Checking the time, Harry didn't stop for his cloak as he made his way back to the elevators. As he stepped inside the moving contraption, Harry pondered the Minister's letter.

'For it to be so short...Something's wrong.' Absently, he touched the still visable scar on his forehead.

The elevator came to a stop, a dreamy voice calling out the floor number. Five. Stepping out as a flock of paper planes zoomed past his head, Harry made for the Minister's chambers. Upon seeing him, Amelia, the Minister's secretary, smiled and flicked her wand at the door.

"Very punctual, Mister Potter." she said. Harry tipped his head to her.

"Aren't I always, Amelia?" he chuckled. Stepping into the office, Harry paused for a moment, waiting for-

"Harry!" a pair of arms were wrapped around him within seconds, and Harry's glasses were knocked crooked from the mass of brown hair. Harry laughed.

"Hermione, I can't breathe." he said, and was instantly released.

"Sorry, Harry. But you'd been gone so long!" The green eyed man nodded, straightening his glasses.

"That's what happens when you go to Ireland, Hermione. But about your letter..." Quickly, Hermine moved behind the desk and pulled out two cups.

"Tea, Harry?" she asked, not meeting his eyes. Harry nodded (Hermione mentioned something about head rattling) and he took a seat opposite the Minister of Magic.

"Hermione-" but again, Harry was cut off.

"These biscuits are delicious too, by the way." Harry tried again.

"Hermione, the letter-" she opened her mouth again, distracted, and Harry placed his hand on hers.

"Hermione Weasley. The letter. Is there something wrong? Ron or -or the baby?" Finally, Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Oh no, Harry! Both of them are quite fine," she assured him, her free hand cradling her growing belly. Harry relaxed.

"Then explain why your letter was so short." Hermione sat, sipping thoughtfully on her tea. Thousands of scenerios ran through Harry's head until Hermione spoke.

"I'm not quite sure how you'll take this..." she mused. Harry signed, a sign of his irritation.

"If this is about Ginny getting married, I know. Ron sent me an owl and-" Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, he told me. But Harry...I have another assignment for you." Dumbfounded, Harry blinked, then began to laugh.

"All of this. Making me worried and paranoid...All for an assignment?" Hermione laughed along with him.

"Well, I do suppose it was a bit drawn out. But you did just get home." Harry shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. I'm an Auror. It's my job. And obviously it's important or you would have sent for Bells or Parker. What is it?"

Again, Hermione hesitated by sipping on her tea. Harry had yet to touch his. But when Hermione smiled at him, he began to drink.

"You're going back to Hogwarts, Harry." He coughed, nearly choking.

"I'm...what?" he asked, surprised. "But Hermione, I've got all marks that I need...Did something change and-" Hermione laughed.

"It's nothing like that, Harry, I promise." Harry waited, watching her. "You remember Umbridge, right?" she asked, and Harry nodded. "Well, this assignment is sort of like that, only without the power trip. It's a routine check up of the school, and I thought you'd like to go, with Ron in Scotland with Nessie, and since I can't leave the office."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Harry grinned.

"Going back to Hogwarts...Even for an assignment, this is great!" Hermione smiled, standing up from her desk.

"I'm glad you think so, Harry. To be honest, I thought this might cheer you up." Harry paused.

"Cheer me up?" he asked. The Minister of Magic put her hand on the Saviour's shoulder.

"I heard about what happened with Seamus...He didn't deserve you and-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Minister." Harry said, voice thick and eyes dark. Hermione stopped, looking at her long time friend with hurt eyes.

"Harry, I didn't mean-"

"How long?" The question was distant, distracted.

"How long for what?"

"My assignment. I need the details." As any friend would, Hermione smiled sadly and said; "The papers are on your desk. The forms for the check up too. You've got the choice of when you leave and when you come back. Think of it as a vacation."

Harry tipped his head. "Thanks Hermione, really. I won't stay long, though. There's other things to be done." Hermione seemed concerned.

"Are you-"

"I'm sure. I'll be a week or two." and with those final words, Harry left the office of the Minister of Magic.

"Have a good time, Mister Potter," Amelia said, smiling at him. Harry smirked.

"You really ought to stop eavesdropping, Amelia. It could get you in trouble." Amelia only smiled and shrugged as Harry stepped back into the elevator.

Back at his desk, Harry looked over the papers and forms that Hermione had promised were waiting for him. A hand resting in his still unruly hair, tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"She had to bring up Seamus..." he muttered to himself. He could still picture the Irishman grinning in his mind, kissing him, loving him. Yes, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was bent. But only a few weeks ago, when Harry was in Ireland with Seamus, visiting family, Seamus had decided to end their relationship. It surprised Harry and nearly sent him over the edge. When he asked Seamus why, the Irishman simply answered "Dunno".

"Suppose this could cheer me up," he said to himself. Finally, with a smile, Harry stood, picking up the school forms he would need. Heading for the third floor's Floo Network, he stopped another man.

"Parker. Tell the Minister I've gone on assignment. That's all she needs to know." Almost stupidly, Parker nodded.

"Sure thing, Potter. But what-" he didn't have a chance to finish. Harry had already left the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

The air was fragranted by the falling leaves and the slowly rotting mulch on the ground. Accompanying it was the sharp, brisk smell of ice.

"Guess this is what you get for November." Harry said, a grin plastered on his face. However, Harry Potter didn't have to guess the smells in the air. After seven years at the place, the smell was permanately in his mind.

It was Quidditch season at Hogwarts.

Taking in another lung full of air, Harry made his way across the school grounds. Pausing for a moment, he grinned wider and changed direction, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes.

Coming to a stop, Harry gently opened the shack door, sticking his head in first before pulling the rest of him in after. With a well toned ear, Harry listened intently and heard the crackling of a fire.

'Great.' he though, sneaking into the room. Within a few moments, three things happened. There was a rather loud yell of "'Arry!" followed by a bellowed "Rictumsempura!". Finally, as the tickling charm hit its intended target, Harry was tackled by a rather large dog, barking and licking his face. Laughter flooded the room.

"Down, Fang! Get down!" Harry said between breaths.

"Tha'- Tha' ain't Fang, 'Arry!" Hagrid yelled, attempting to pull himself up off the floor. He whistled then and the dog jumped off of Harry and back into the large recliner beside the fire.

"Not Fang?" Harry asked, standing up. Even now, at twenty-two years old, Hagrid towered over Harry by at least a head.

"'S right. Fang passed about three years back. Though' Hermione told yeh." Hagrid said, taking a seat back at the table.

"No, she didn't. Sorry, Hagrid. I knew how much he meant to you." the half-giant waved a hand and Harry sat opposite him.

"Ah come ta terms wid it." he said, offering Harry one of his rock cakes. Harry politely declined.

"Then, who's this?" he asked, motioning to the dog beside the fire.

"Tha's Ghost. Got 'er from teh Headmaster after Fang." Hagrid explained, practically beaming. Harry smiled. "But Ghost aside, 'Arry! Wha'aya doin' here? Ain't you 'sposed to be at teh Ministry or sommat?" Harry's smile grew.

"That's just it, Hagrid. Hermione sent me here as a sort of a vacation. Though I am supposed to check on the school. I've got all the time in the world." he said and Hagrid grinned.

"Tha's great! Gives us time ta catch up!" the Grounds Keeper exclaimed.

"I'd love to, Hagrid. Bu I've got to get up to the school and meet the Headmaster." At this, Hagrid looked out his window to the giant Hogwarts clock.

"O'course you do! Damn late, I'd say. You get up there an' get you some rest. I'll send ya a owl tomorrow." Hagrid winked. Harry laughed and stood.

"I'm looking forward to it, Hagrid." he said. Moving for the door, Harry paused as Ghost started growling at him.

"Ah, dun mind her! She's as much a fighter as Fang was. She jus dun know ya yet." With careful fingers, Harry reached out and scratched Ghost behind her ears. Instantly, she quieted and lay back in the chair.

"She'll know me soon enough." Harry said, opening the door. He smiled to his old friend. "See you soon, Hagrid." and he closed the door.

Breathing in the autumn air again, Harry finally began the trek up to the familiar large oak doors. Once outside them, Harry used the large knocker and waited. As he waited, he took the time to look over the grounds. The lake was still large and threatening and Harry swore he saw one of the giant squids many arms break the surface. Turning, his mind raced with memories when he saw the Quidditch pitch and the Forbidden Forest. Beside the forest, lights from Hagrid's cabin shone brightly and-

"Can I help you?" a calm voice drawled. Harry was nearly reminded of Snape's cool voice. Harry turned back to the door.

"Yes, I'm from the Ministry and I need to speak with the Headmaster." Harry said, looking for the person whom had spoke. The large oak doors opened further and a man with a pointed face and pale skin stepped out.

"You're Auror Potter. I'm the Headmaster, Mister Potter." the man said, and with a flick of his wand, his face was illuminated. Pale blonde hair, pale skin and striking silver-blue eyes...

"Malfoy! You're the Headmaster?"

* * *

So! There's the first chapter! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry everyone, for being so late. But I misplaced the rough of this chapter, and then had to deal with the holidays...So think of this as an early Christmas from me!

* * *

Heart and Glory Chapter 2

* * *

The interior of the castle seemed exactly the same as it had five years ago, Harry noticed; contrary to what he thought when it came to light that Malfoy was Headmaster. Granted, after the War, Harry knew Malfoy wasn't the same person, but he had still expected Slytherin banners to be all over the school. However, as he looked at the large House Points hourglasses, another assumption of Harry's died. Hufflepuff was in the lead with two hundred and sixty-six points, and Slytherin trailed in third.

Harry's eyes followed the giant staircases and focused on other things. He knew Malfoy was speaking to him, but the sight of Hogwarts after so many years seemed more important initially.

"Now, Mister Potter, I took the liberty of assigning you one of the guest rooms in Gryffindor Tower. Or was that too bold of me?" Malfoy's voice was sharp, like he knew Harry hadn't been listening. Harry simply shook his head.

"No, that's fine." He noticed that even his voice was tense. Malfoy must have noticed too, because a faint twitch in his jaw brought back the smirk that Harry had seen every day for nearly seven years.

With a quick turn, Malfoy opened a door. Harry hadn't been aware they had stopped.

"Then, Potter," Harry caught the slip, "I'll be expecting you at breakfast in the morning, where we can further discuss your assignment here." Harry nodded, stepping into the room.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for your kindness. I'll see you bright and early." A curt nod from Malfoy, and the Headmaster was gone. Harry grinned, shutting the door to the room. Obviously, Malfoy hadn't expected the politeness. Harry learned that staying professional, even with people he didn't like, got him further along in his assignments.

Harry looked around, taking in the guest room. Nearly everything was crimson or gold or a combination of the two. Gryffindor colors. A fire was crackling merrily in front of the overstuffed crimson sofa. On the table in front of the fire, a tea tray was waiting for him, still warm.

It seemed to Harry that, regardless of his past, Malfoy was an excellent host. Stiffling a yawn, Harry sat on the couch, brought a tea cup up to his lips and drank. Sighing happily, the Auror smiled.

It was like being in the common room again.

If he hadn't known better, Harry could have sworn that someone was knocking on his bedroom door. The only other person in his house was Kreature, and the house elf had been instructed not to wake Harry unless an emergency arose. From the quiet around him, Harry doubted this was an emergency.

"Merlin's Pants, Potter, are you alive?" Suddenly, Harry jerked his head up and glared toward the door.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" the insistant knocking stopped almost immediately, and seconds after, the door was all but Obliterated from its hinges. Standing in the doorway, a very pissed off Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry.

"Sod off, Potter? This is my school, and I will not be told to 'sod off' by one of my guests!" he bellowed. Harry threw a pillow over his head, quite like a child. Oh, now he remembered...

"Er...sorry Headmaster. Everything got away from me, and I'm not much of a morning person as of late-" Malfoy snorted.

"That's an understatement. Regardless, Potter, it's time to get up. Nearly noon already." Harry jerked the pillow off his head.

"Noon? Bloody hell, why didn't someone wake me up? A teacher or a house-elf or-"

"We tried, Potter." Malfoy interrupted. "Classes had to be cancelled today, seeing as every teacher whom attempted to wake you was jinxed by your wand. Thankfully, they were only first year spells, so there was no permanent damage." Again, Harry saw that bloody little smirk at the edge of Malfoy's lips.

"Well, I'm up now. Should we meet at lunch to discuss my being here, since I missed breakfast?" Malfoy nodded.

"Lunch will be fine. But I really do wish to actually see you there." Harry could have sworn there was sincerity in Malfoy's voice, but before he could question it, the Headmaster was sweeping down the corridor, leaving Harry to brood silently to himself.

Lunch, as Harry remembered from his own Hogwarts days, was loud and exciting. Making his way up to the High Table, Harry swore he heard his name being muttered and whispered around him, yet he wasn't quite sure. After twenty-two years of hearing it, Harry'd learned to get used to it.

"'Arry! 'Arry, over here!" turning, Harry smiled at Hagrid and waved.

"Hi, Hagrid. Sorry I missed you this morning." Hagrid shook his head, the greying strands mingling with the dark brown.

"Nah, Headmaster explained it all. Quite tired, eh? Wouldn't expect less from an Auror." he laughed. "Here, sit, sit!" a chair popped up beside Hagrid's, but before Harry could accept the invitation, Malfoy popped up just as quickly.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," he said, "But I need to speak with Mister Potter. However, I promise you can have him all to yourself during dinner tonight!" Malfoy smiled at the Grounds Keeper - a true and bright action that Harry had never seen before.

"O'course, Professor Malfoy, sir! No problem! Ah'll leave'em to you, then." Hagrid smiled back to Malfoy and Harry came to terms that he was utterly confused. Malfoy then guided Harry to the middle of the grand table, summoned and chair and motioned for Harry to sit. When he did, Malfoy began to speak.

"Now, Mister Potter-" but Harry didn't give him the chance.

"What have you done to Hagrid, Malfoy? A memory charm or something? And why are you being so nice to him? What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

The Headmaster looked startled, and then began to laugh. A real laugh, not the mocking laugh from their childhood. The sound was like tiny silver bells.

"Harry, Harry, you've got it all wrong. I've earned my position here. After graduation, I took up Uncle Severus' position as Potions Master and worked my way up. Minerva had to step down eventually, and when she did, opted me for Headmaster. I assure you, there's no trickery." Harry watched Malfoy carefully, noting the use of his given name.

"I don't believe you. However, it's not my place to question your position, but rather to check on the status of the student's teachings, the credibility of each teacher and-"

"Yes, Potter, I know." Malfoy had reverted back into his cold shell when Harry challenged him. "I was part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, remember?"

"Then was else, pray tell, do we need to discuss about my being here, Headmaster?" Again, that bloody smirk taunted him. Harry hated it. Loathed it even.

"While you are attending to your assignment, there will be no firing of my collegues. If it comes to it, that I will do myself, after recieving your forms. Otherwise, enjoy your say here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Harry nodded curtly.

"In that case, would you send a bit of lunch up to my room, Headmaster? I need to begin on the paperwork." Harry stood, not waiting for an answer, and headed out of the Great Hall, whispers following him.

After climbing a few flights of stairs, Harry stopped and punched the wall nearest him, letting his frustration out.

"Mister Potter shouldn't do that, no sir." a squeaky voice repremanded him from behind. Harry turned and blinked, looking around. At his feet, a house-elf with large amber eyes stared up at him, a large pink bow tied around the base of one of her ears.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right. I just got upset." Harry told her, then paused. "You're familiar somehow...Have we met?" the house-elf giggled.

"Of course, Mister Potter! Is I, Winky!" Harry blinked...and then smiled.

"Winky! How've you been? It's been years!"

"Winky has been fine, Mister Potter! Thank you for asking! Winky just finished taking Mister Potter's lunch to his room, just like Headmaster Draco asked!"

"Er..well, thanks, Winky." Harry mumbled, surprised that his request had been answered so quickly.

"Mister Potter is welcome!" and before Harry could get another word in, Winky vanished with a pop.

In a daze, Harry continued the stair climb to his room. He was still startled when he sat on the couch and looked over the miniature buffet Malfoy had sent up. Coincidentally, Harry noted, all of his favorites. Grinning to himself, Harry fetched the forms he needed to fill out and began his lunch.

* * *

Alright folks..Yes, this was over due, and true, it wasn't as packed as I think you all hoped, but now I'm needing a bit of help. Third chapter, any ideas that doesn't focus on Harry and his work? Let me know in your reviews!


End file.
